Some known FET memory cells are compatible with dynamic or static random access memories. Some of these cells may include coupled junction field effect transistors with different conductivity types and an access transistor. It is desired in the memory cells industry to conform the production process of the cell to the regular CMOS process as much as possible, and to make the cells as compact as possible.